OCs needed for my story!
by Dawnsky of MapleClan
Summary: The title says it, I need Ocs for my story. More info is inside. Plz give me some cats!
1. Chapter 1

OCs needed for my story! I haven't came up with a name for my story yet, but I will soon. The cats in this story all have wings too so make sure you add wings some where in the appearance. Here is the format:

Name:

Gender:

Clan (MapleClan, DarkClan, SwiftClan, StormClan) :

Rank:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:

Example:

Name: Dawnsky

Gender: Female

Clan (MapleClan, DarkClan, SwiftClan, StormClan) :MapleClan

Rank: Warrior

Age: 12 moons

Appearance: Beautiful white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes, fluffy tail and white wings with golden tips

Personality: a friendly and always hyper she-cat that is humorous and always gets into trouble.

Crush: Pinestripe

Other: NA

Name:

Gender:

Clan (MapleClan, DarkClan, SwiftClan, StormClan) :MapleClan

Rank: Warrior

Age: 13 moons

Appearance: A brown tabby tom leaf green eyes and a white paw and ginger brown wings

Personality: An outgoing tom that is humorous and loves to fly very fast.

Crush: Dawnsky

Other: NA

BTW, you can submit more than one cat if you like! I made a name for the MapleClan Medicine cat already, but she could have an apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the people who submit their cat to me, here is what I have so far:

MapleClan

Leader: Flamestar

Deputy: (Open)

Medicine cat: Juniperleaf

Apprentice: (Open)

Warriors:

Tigerstrike

Jaystreak

Redfang

Sparrowsong

Ravenflight

Dawnsky

Pinestripe

Apprentice:

Ferretpaw

Dustpaw

Smokepaw

Queen:

Petalwing

Kits:

Lilykit

Ashkit

SwiftClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: (Open)  
Medicine Cat: (Open)

Apprentice: (Open)

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw

DarkClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: Stonefoot  
Medicine Cat: (Open)

Apprentice: (Open)

Warriors:

Apprentices:

StormClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: (Open)  
Medicine Cat: (Open)

Apprentice: (Open)

Warriors:

Hawkfur

LionCloud

Apprentices:

Queen:  
Streamlight

Kits:

Hollykit

Sparrowkit

Applekit

Ryekit

I need leaders for every Clan but MapleClan, deputy for MapleClan, SwiftClan and StormClan, more warriors for every clan, more apprentices for every Clan (not too many for MapleClan), and kits if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final alliances for my story! Thank you for all the people who submitted their cat to me!

I also got a title for my story ,the title is...

The killer

I will post the prologue as soon as possible, so watch for it!

And one more thing, have a happy new year!

MapleClan

Leader: Flamestar- Large ginger tom with amber eyes and golden wings.

Deputy: Bramblefang- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and brown wings.

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Medicine cat: Juniperleaf- Brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, white underbelly and tail tip with brown wings.

Warriors:

Hawkscar- Ginger brown tabby tom with amber eyes and one torn wing.

Skygaze- white and light grey she cat with white wings and pale blue eyes.

Eaglescreech- Large grey tom with grey wings and green eyes.

Moonstripe- Grey and white she cat with blue eyes and silvery white wings.

Silverspots- Silver and white she cat with green eyes and white wings.

Foxfire- Ginger tom with amber eyes, ginger wings and a white paw.

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Leafwing- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes and brown wings.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Rowanflight- Brown tabby she-cat

Cherryheart- Pale brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes and a large scar across her face and pale brown wings.

Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Sandywing- Sand coloured she cat with amber eyes and sandy coloured wings.

Snowyflight- Snow white she-cat with blue eyes and white wings.

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Rockyfire- Brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes with brown wings and a white paw.

Heavyflight- Large dark grey tom with blue eyes and dark grey wings.

Windyflight-

Rainydream- Grey she-cat with light coloured flecks and grey wings with white feathers and blue eyes.

Sunnystripe- Bright sand coloured tom with amber eyes and bright sand colored wings.

Stonefeather- Grey tom with amber eyes and grey wings.

Neonleaf- Bright sand coloured she cat with green eyes and sand coloured wings with a white stripe on her neck.

Brightfeather- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur with light grey wings.

Dewsplash- Small dark grey tom with white paws and dark grey wings and blue eyes.

Dampwing- Grey tom with large grey wings and green eyes.

Sparkleheart- Silver and white she-cat with white wings and sparkling amber eyes.

Shimmerflight- White and golden she cat with white and golden wings and shimmering blue eyes.

Faithheart- Golden she-cat with warm blue eyes and silver swirls and silver gold wings.

Hopespark- Silver she-cat with silver white wings and amber eyes.

Dreamheart- Light grey and silver white with blue eyes and light grey with silver white wings.

Heartwish- Pinkish and white she-cat with green eyes and white/pink wings.

Gloryflight- Grey she-cat with blue eyes and

Tigerstrike- A large dark brown tabby with long stripes, sharp amber eyes, and dark brown tabby wings

Jaystreak- A sleek grey tom with light blue eyes with grey wings with white tips

Redfang- A small redish ginger tom with flame colored wings and amber eyes and a long tail with white tail tip

Sparrowsong- A sleek white and light grey tom with dark blue eyes blue eyes

Ravenflight- A small black tom with amber eyes and a long tail

Shadowblaze- A dark grey and black she-cat with white stripes and black wings and amber eyes.

Dawnsky- A white tortoiseshell she-cat with white wings and golden tips and sky blue eyes.

Pinestripe- A sleek brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes a white paw and ginger brown wings.

Apprentice:

Ferretpaw- Skinny, light brown tom with darker ear tips and muzzle and dark coloured wings with Green eyes

Dustpaw- Light brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes with dark brown wings.

Smokepaw- Grey tom with amber eyes and a long tail and grey wings.

Duskpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes and lighter grey wings with white tips, with white paws.

Duckpaw- White and grey she cat with amber eyes and white and grey wings

Queens:

Petalwing- A pale-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail and white wings.

Fluffypelt- Cream coloured she cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Lilykit- Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes and black stripes and black wings

Ashkit- Dark grey tabby tom-kit with green eyes and white paws and white wings.

Elder:

Leafheart- Light brown she-cat with brown wings and green eyes.

Twigfire- Dark brown tom with dark brown wings and amber eyes.

Branchwing- Brown tom with brown wings and dark green eyes.

SwiftClan

Leader: Breezestar-Black and dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Fawnleap- Tawny colored she-cat with tawny coloured wings.  
Medicine Cat: Woodwing -Brown tom with green eyes and white tail tip, brother of Juniperleaf

Apprentice: Jayleap- Dark grey with white paws, chest, and muzzle. Black tabby stripes and grey wings.

Warriors:

Silverstone- A large grey tom with darker flecks and grey wings and blue eyes.

Brooksplash- A light-brown she-cat with light brown wings and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Greyflower

Apprentice: Windpaw

Windflight- Light grey she cat with light grey wings and green eyes.

Gorsewind- Grey tom with blue eyes and grey wings.

Apprenice: Fernpaw

Hawkwind- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Moleclaw- Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes and black wings.

Brownwing -Brown tom with brown wings and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Flamewind- Ginger tom with amber eyes and ginger coloured wings.

Birdyflight- Light grey and grey tom with amber eyes.

Heronflight- Grey tom with grey wings and amber eyes and a white paw.

Pigeonfeather- Large brown tom with grey feathers and amber eyes.

Goosewing- White and grey tom with large grey wings with darker feathers.

Robinwing- Ginger and white tom with reddish feathers and amber eyes.

Moorfeather -Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw- A small cinder-grey she-cat with green eyes and black wings

Grasspaw- Tan colored she cat with green eyes with tan coloured wings

Heatherpaw- light brown she cat with green eyes and brown wings

Fernpaw- Light and pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes and very pale brown wings

DarkClan

Leader: Crowstar- A solid black tom with sleek, shiny fur and black wings.

Deputy: Stonefoot- Lightly-built white she-cat with light and dark grey stripes with scarred muzzle and ears and wings have a base of dark grey and lighter grey near the edges.  
Medicine Cat: Proudfoot

Warriors:

Aldernight- A sleek black tom with a slight brown tint on most his body, black wings and amber eyes.

Yellowfire- Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Flameshadow- Dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes and darker flecks.

Apprentice: Purrpaw

Shadewing- Grey and white tom with black wings and green eyes.

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Scorchwind- A large dark grey tom with messy fur and dark grey wings and amber eyes.

Poundfire- Dark brown and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown wings.

Apprentce: Snarlpaw

Smashingflight- White and grey tom with messy fur and light grey wings and green eyes.

Apprentice: Flinchpaw

Mousetail- Grey she-cat with green eyes and a white paw with grey wings.

Hickoryleaf- Brown tom with green eyes and brown tabby wings.

Apprentice: Snarlpaw

Flowerleap- Light tawny coloured she-cat with green eyes and light tawny coloured wings.

Mapleflower- Golden she-cat with a white underbelly and yellowish wings and green eyes.

Apprenice: Growlpaw

Songflame- Silvery light grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Sageheart- Grey tom with white wings and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Flightpaw- White and light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Flinchpaw- Grey tom with amber eyes and grey wings.

Hissingpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and dark brown tabby wings.

Growlpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown wings.

Purrpaw- Silvery grey and white she-cat with white wings and amber eyes.

Snarlpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Elders:

Blackfiery- Large black tom with flaming amber eyes and black wings.

StormClan

Leader: Pantherstar- Powerful golden tom with single brown paw and golden wings with brown tips.

Deputy: Kestrelstrike- A brown and black-speckled she-cat with brown wings.

Apprentice: Adderpaw  
Medicine Cat:

Apprentice:

Warriors:

Hawkfur- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and one black paw and black wings.

Lioncloud- Golden tom with copper flecks, black paws and ears with deep dark blue eyes with golden wings.

Rainwing- Grey tom with amber eyes and dark grey wings.

Largecloud- Large white tom with green eyes and white wings.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Hailfire- White tom with amber eyes and light grey wings.

Icewing- White tom with amber eyes and white wings.

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- A black tom with white forepaws and muzzle and black wings.

Spottedpaw- White spotted she-cat with white wings and blue eyes.

Queen:  
Streamlight- Jay blue and creamy gold tabby she-cat with dark leaf green eyes and blue wings.

Snowcloud- White and light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white wings.

Kits:

Hollykit- Black and white tabby she-cat with a golden tail and blue ears with deep dark green eyes with black wings.

Sparrowkit- Gold and white tabby tom with black flecks and crystal clear blue eyes golden wings with white feathers.

Applekit- Dark brown/gold tabby tom with white flecks and grey-blue paws with deep dark blue eyes and dark brown/gold wings.

Ryekit- Gold, black, white dappled she cat with deep leaf green eyes and golden wings with black feathers.


End file.
